What He never got to Tell Her
by LilyIsMyName123
Summary: Harry finally found out his feelings towards her. But one thing stopped him from telling Hermione his feelings - Death. One-Shot Harmony. My first Harry Potter fanfiction - so sorry if badContains spoilers. After the second wizarding war. R & R :


Hey! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. It's kind of sad, I think. This is after the second wizarding war, and contains spoilers. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in this story!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry Potter sat in his home at 12 Grimmauld Place, which he had inherited from Sirius Black a few long years ago. He was thinking about everything and nothing until his thought wandered off to his 2 best friends in the world, Hermione and Ron. Durning the final night of the second war, they got together. But shortly afterwards broke up, keeping in touch as friends. He and Ginny didn't work out, either.

Harry narrowed his thoughts down to just Hermione. He thought about how in the 5th year she had been the one that really had the idea of Dumbledore's Army. She was the reason that he had survived the O.W.L.'s. She had been the reason they ever found out about the Deathly Hallows. She had been the one who helped and believed him all throughout the Tri-Wizard tournament. She was the one with him at his parents grave. She was the one that helped save Sirius in the 3rd year. She was the one that was always there for him.

_She was the one that he was in love with._

At this Harry fell out of his chair. He didn't love Hermione! That would be... wrong. But the more he thought about it, the more hr realized he wanted to snog her in the room of requirement, instead of Cho or Ginny. The more he thought, the more sense it made.

Suddenly he stood up and said it aloud. "I am in love with Hermione Granger." How could he not have realized that before? Oh well, we'll have plenty of time from now on.

Before he knew what he was doing he was running to grab his cloak and wand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Making flowers from his wand, Harry walked up to the Granger's house. Hermione didn't have the money to get a house of her own, so she was living with her parents for a bit. The flowers were dark, red, velvet-colored roses, the ones he recalled as her favorite. Harry looked around before knocking on the door. It was sunset, Hermione's favorite time of the day. _It__would__just__make__it__more__romantic_, he thought as he lifted a fist and knocked on the door.

Hermione's mom answered the door after awhile, surprising Harry by having tear running down her cheeks.

"Thank god you're here, Harry!" She said, pulling him into a hug. Greatly confused, he hugged her back. She pulled away. "We were going to call you first thing, as you were her closest friend, but we didn't know how to contact you."

"Um, , are you alright? And where's Hermione? I need to tell her something..." Harry said, now very confused. After this question, burst into tears again.

"You're too late," Hermione's dad walked up behind them. He'd always respected Harry in the past.

"Too…too late?" He repeated, starting to grasp the severity of the situation. "Where's Hermione?"

just shook her head. "They said she didn't feel a thing…that the broom was just going too fast…"

"Where's Hermione?" Harry yelled in panic now. He looked around frantically, expecting her to come running down the stairs any second now, laughing and smiling and saying hi and inviting him to go and talk in her room, away from her parents.

Nothing happened.

"She was practicing her flying skill, saying it was a surprise for someone, and…and…" Tears and sobs overcame Hermione's mom, and she leaned her head into 's shoulder. He hugged her tightly, never taking his eyes off of Harry, watching him with an unreadable face.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry screamed, his voice becoming strained. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Harry…" looked at me with a pitying expression. "She's gone."

"Gone?" He asked, unable to comprehend his words. "Where'd she go? To the Ministry?"

shook his head. "Harry...Hermione's dead. She died after loosing control of a old, malfunctioning broom just 2 hours ago."

The bouquet of deep, blood-colored roses fell from Harry's slack hand and hit the wood floor with an audible thump.

His vision went dizzy. His mind exploded with pain, as did his body. He tried to make sense of the words, but he couldn't, and his mind rejected them easily.

Hermione couldn't die. She couldn't die any more than Harry could die. No. It wasn't possible. He shook my head.

"That can't be true!" He told Hermione's parents. "I just saw her at work today!"

"She's gone," repeated again.

"No. That can't be true!" Harry shrieked. "She can't! She can't be gone!"

Screaming, with tears streaming down his face, Harry shrunk to the ground, facing more pain than he ever did facing Voldermont put together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Exactly 2 weeks later, Harry apperated to Hogsmade, and started to walk up the path to Hogwarts, passing several people dressed in black along the way, finally reaching the large but cozy clearing in the trees.

Clutching a fresh bouquet of the dark, red, velvet-colored roses he'd never gotten to give to Hermione, Harry stiffly set them down on her grave, the clear, plastic wrapper crunching loudly. The pink ribbon holding it all together seemed so depressing, despite its cheerful color.

Harry had a single-minded determination not to cry durning the funeral, despite what everyone else was doing. All he felt was a numb space where Hermione used to be in his heart.

He dropped down on his knees next to her gravestone in the woods, just staring at the words carved into the cold, pale rock, taking no notice of the other two people standing there.

"Sorry, man," Ron whispered softly. He leaned down and patted Harry's back comfortingly. He had tear tracks glittering on his face. He, too, had been crying.

Ginny was right behind him. Both of them were dressed entirely in black.

They'd come to say goodbye as well.

Harry tried to smile gratefully at them. Next to Hermione, they had been his best friends. They were there for him now, like they were many times before.

But they couldn't replace Hermione.

Her absence wasn't just hard on Harry, although it had probably hit him the hardest. She'd gone and left a hole in everyone.

Harry had walked around for two weeks, numb and unfeeling. He'd even skipped work (with Ron covering for him). All Harry had done was read some of her favorite books and try to think of a way out of the hole of depression he'd gotten myself into.

"Thanks, guys," He managed to choke out in a strangled voice, thick from the strain of holding back tears.

They seemed to understand, nodding and patting him on the shoulder as they left, leaving him sitting next to her grave in the sand.

Alone.

He stared at her gravestone. It was pure white, made of marble that glowed with innocence, energy, and happiness in the setting sun. The sun disappearing across the horizon cast slanted shadows onto the elegant, cursive script engraved in the stone.

This had always been Hermione favorite time of day.

As Harry stared at the stone, he could hear the soft rushing of the leaves on the trees. Harry pulled his gaze away from the grave and looked at the familiar stretch of trees and grass, breathing in the calming scent of the pines.

This brought Harry back to a time in their 4th year when Ron wasn't talking to him. He and Hermione were just talking and she brought up that she would like to be berried on Hogwarts' grounds.

"_Why?" He'd asked._

_She'd smiled serenely. "It's beautiful here. And it was like my second home, so it has personal meaning. It means a lot to me, Harry. And so do you."_

A tear finally escaped Harry's eye and slipped down his cheek. He started to think about all the things he had so hoped to tell her before... this.

_I never told you_

_That from the first day I met you_

_From the moment you came into our compartment_

_I knew that I loved you_

_I never told you_

_That when you started S.P.E.W_

_I felt like I could fly_

_Because it meant that you cared about these animals as much as I secretly did._

_I never told you_

_That whenever you smiled at me_

_It made my whole day_

_Because it made me feel like I could rule the world_

_I never told you_

_That whenever you looked at me with your beautiful eyes_

_I felt like the sun was shining on me_

_Even on a cloudy day_

As if in flashes, all the memories he'd ever had of Hermione, good or bad, from the beginning to the end, flickered through his mind, as quick as lightning.

Another tear, and then another, slid down his cheeks.

_I never told you_

_That you were the only one_

_I could spill all my secrets to_

_Because you were the one person I trusted with my life_

_I never told you_

_That I would sacrifice my life for yours_

_In a heartbeat_

_Because you meant the world to me_

"Why you, Hermione…" He whispered. _I would have taken my life in place of hers without hesitation._ She knew that. "Why you…and not me?"

_I never told you_

_That even when you thought you looked horrible_

_When you thought you had a bad hair day_

_You were always the most beautiful girl to me, no matter what_

_I never told you_

_That you were the one person that could cheer me up_

_No matter how bad I was feeling_

_You could always brighten even the darkest rooms_

The tears flowed freely now, rushing down his face. His determination not to cry crumbled with every drop that escaped from his eyes and every memory that flickered through his speeding mind.

_I never told you_

_That when you hugged me_

_Your touch made me feel_

_Like I could succeed in anything I tried_

_I never told you_

_That even when I dated other girls_, _like Cho or Ginny_

_They didn't matter_

_Because you were always the only girl on my mind_

Tears poured down his cheeks, cascading down his face, leaving a cold, cruel coolness on them. His vision blurred from the tears obscuring his eyes, but still, he continued to cry relentlessly, letting out all his anguish, his sadness, his anger, and his failure in the salty drops, glaring hard at the gravestone, willing for it to give him anything – comfort, answers, advice…anything. Anything.

_I hate that I never got to tell you these things_

_That I never got to call you my girlfriend_

_That I never got to kiss you and hold you_

_That I never got to call you mine_

_I hate that I never had the courage to ask you out_

_That I never had the courage to bring up our relationship_

_That I never had the guts to take you to dinner_

_That I could never find strength to take the next step_

_But what I hate most of all_

_And the thing that I regret the most_

_Is that_...

_I never told you that I loved you_

Harry just sat there, frozen for a long minute or so, while the last of his tears made their way out of his system. He stopped sobbing and making the horrible retching sounds that came with crying.

Then, he stood up, and started walking away, turning once to glance back at the gravestone where Hermione now was. It stood there innocently in the last of the golden light coming from sun, glowing with a radiance he hadn't seen in anybody but Hermione.

No matter how Ron or any of his other friends put it, he knew only one thing was true.

He'd never told her that I loved her.

He'd been too late.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Alright, I hope you liked it. Sad, right? Anyway, please, please, please, _please_ review. I went to be a better writer and I don't know how without your opion :)**

**So... R & R! :D**

**-SoccerGirl04**


End file.
